


giving thanks

by tsukishimmy



Series: slithered here from eden [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Bulge, improper use of ur wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/pseuds/tsukishimmy
Summary: Ifritah gives thanks for the wonderful gifts she's received. Short, sweet, and to the point.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)
Series: slithered here from eden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	giving thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I drew something and then wrote something. Truly an inspiring moment for me. You can check out the art I've based it on here: https://twitter.com/himbowol/status/1331077043673571328?s=20
> 
> leave a comment/kudo if you liked this lil thing!
> 
> join the bookclub https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

"Is his Majesty pleased?" 

His thumb pressed into the soft curve of her neck, the scales and diamonds push back in resistance. She sits on one of his thighs, her skirts hiked up to her waist to free her movement. He does not dare to look at her, not when her touch is so *perfect*. The cold ripple of rings that drag up his cock sends a shiver through his core, mouth parting to release a breath that was stuck in his chest. She takes her time, her strokes long, slow, and deliberate. She lets him feel every tingle, every ridge, of her fingers and palms.

"Yes," his voice is a low growl, a whisper that falls only upon her ears. He cannot see it, but she smiles. "Good, you know all I want to do is serve my prince," she coos. Her grip tightens at the base; it makes his cock twitch and his teeth grind. He was too prideful to let her hear how much her voice and touch were affecting him.

Lazily, his eyes open, and he sees her smiling. Her tail reaches around and wraps around his cock, another flavor added to the sensation. Her hand begins to pump at a steadier pace. "I want to thank his Majesty for the lovely gifts: the jewels, the dresses," her tone is low and soft. It strokes his pride with the same pace she uses on him now. His throat rumbles as he holds back a moan - yet it escapes nonetheless.

His hand presses deeper into her neck, diamonds threatening to snap beneath his grip, and she sighs with contempt. Her jeweled hand around his cock, the tail that embraces it as well - it adds fuel to the fire that grows in his stomach. He wants to grab her and devour her, yet refuses to deny himself any carnal pleasures.

She has two hands on him now, and he bites back another whine as she pulls them up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Her palm and fingers barely meet while wrapped around him, his chest resounds with a laugh and a sigh. "You are quite good at this," he whispers after he shifts forward. "I would have taken you for a common whore, if you were not dressed as royalty." His breath is hot against her ear, and he places a kiss on her temple as his grip on her neck tightens. 

"Zenos-" The sound of her choked response makes his heart jump and his cock ache. How desperate he is to hear her gag on him the way she does now, with his hand wrapped around his neck. The loveliest of songs she would sing, he was sure of it. 

He pulls her close to him; their lips barely touch as he looks down at her with brilliant blue eyes. "If you wish to properly thank me, then use your mouth." He presses a kiss to her neck, and she flinches; a bruise has begun to bloom beneath his fingers. "Nothing would please me more than to hear you suffocate on my cock."

Her grip tightens at the heat of his voice against her neck, and he clenches his jaw to bite back a groan. Zenos feels her swallow beneath his thumb, and she smiles at him. "As you wish." 

Pleased, he uses his grip on her throat to pull her head down to his groin. Prepared, plush lips part to take the tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirls at the head, and instinctively Zenos bucks his hips into her. She jolts but does not part from him - she cannot part from him. His grip on her neck is too firm for her to move. 

He guides her head up and down his shaft; the movement is slow at first before their speed picks up. He cannot hold back the sounds of pleasure that part from him. The deep moans erupt from the depths of his chest, his eyes closed and head thrown back. No longer able to play the game of patience, he takes his other hand to place atop her head. He keeps her head still as he roughly jerks his hips upwards, fucking her mouth until she begins to choke.

He keeps the grip on her neck steadfast, feeling the bulge of his cock ramming into her throat. The tip grazes against the back of her esophagus, and the sounds of suffocation are much more prominent now. "Yes—  _ yes— _ "close to climax, he picks up the pace one more, and Ifritah clutches onto his hips. Opening his eyes, he sees her tear-stained face, mascara running dark lines down her cheeks. Watery eyes focused, brow furrowed as she looked up at him. 

He thrusts savagely into her once more, a gurgled yelp parting from her as her eyes rolled backward. His cock seizes at the sight, and she doesn't part from him when he comes. Instead, beneath his thumb, he feels her swallow, drinking the essence of him. Zenos releases her, and she pulls herself back up to rest her head on his shoulder. Her chest rises and falls, her breath heavy as she recollects herself. He wipes away a spot of drool from her chin before kissing her softly. 

"Bravo," he coos as he brushes a strand of hair from her face. "You have done well, my pet."


End file.
